


Nom

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky Sirius eats breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hirumie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hirumie).



> A/N: This was a request. Set in 7th year so it's conceivable they're 18, but like with most HP stories, warning that they can be underage per reader interpretation. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The Gryffindor table is always loud, the Marauders always making a general raucous. Right now Sirius is nodding along to James’ enthusiastic retelling of the Quidditch match they all saw yesterday, and Sirius is pretending his bit-off moans are shows of envy. If only he were on the Quidditch team. So far, James seems to be buying it, even the little wince Sirius makes at the mention of the dropped Quaffle. 

In reality, the wince is over the presence of teeth, scraping over the sensitive head of his cock. He subtly drops his hand under the table, feeling around for Remus’ honey hair, then slipping in and grabbing a chunk. Sirius slides him off for a penalty. The wet popping noise is covered by Peter slurping up the rest of his root beer. A kittenish lick swipes over Sirius’ tip—a clear desire to keep going. Because Sirius is merciful (and they have to get over this before it’s time for Transfiguration) he lets go and lets Remus slide back on, engulfing him in heavenly heat. Remus’ mouth is tight and wet. Remus bobs up and down eagerly, sucking on Sirius while Sirius sucks on his pumpkin soup. James is still oblivious. 

Sirius would be a writhing wreck if he were anyone else. But he’s Sirius Black, and he’s had his fair share of inconspicuous blowjobs. He’s a pro at sex. Remus isn’t half bad, either. Then Peter drops his fork under the table and shoots back up with red cheeks and a squeak. 

James is talking about Quidditch, so he doesn’t notice. Peter turns wide eyes to Sirius, and Sirius steadfast ignores him. There’re more important things. Like Remus sucking at him so hard he’s going to—

He stuffs a huge helping of soup into his mouth to stifle his final moan. He reaches back under, holding Remus on—he’s not leaving this hall with wet pants. Remus obedient sucks it down, swallowing around him. Shivering, Sirius lets go.

He can feel Remus tucking him back in and kissing his crotch. 

Then Remus climbs out from under the table, licking his lips, and James looks over, startled. “What happened to you? You dropped your fork like... half an hour ago.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Remus corrects. “And I had trouble finding it.” But he places it on the table as though nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

“Did I tell you what happened to the Snitch yesterday?”

Remus sighs, “Tell me again,” and puts his hands on the table, Sirius laughing and Peter looking about ready to faint.


End file.
